Life's Little Questions
by JD11
Summary: A man is being tortured and an answer to a strange question could be the difference between life and death. *Finished**Prequel to The Void*
1. The Beginning

Author's note: Ok, I know this may sound kinda cheesy (especially for any B5 fans) but bare with me, this is technically my first fic. But it should make more sense later on.

And I also need to give some credit (no, I really do) to my sister 'Jenny Jinn' who's help me tremendously, with editing and reviewing my story and giving me some ideas. And she also came up with the title, so if you don't like it talk to her. But thanks 'Doby' a.k.a. 'Jenny Jinn'.

Summery: A man is being tortured and an answer to a strange question could be the difference between live and death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Little Questions

Chapter One:

The Beginning

He could barely see though all the blood and sweat that had managed to get in his eyes. His stomach growled with hunger; he hadn't eaten in days. His vocal cords were sore and he felt like the only use they had were to scream and whimper in pain. His body was nothing but bleeding cuts and bruises, broken and battered bones, and sore, aching muscles. He felt like the only thing he had ever known was pain and agony. It had been a few days, or maybe weeks, or was it just a couple of hours? He didn't know; all he knew was it seemed like eternity.

Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over him. He couldn't see who his attacker was, then again he never could. The room he was in was dark and his attacker was always in the shadows.

He could hear his attacker in the back, speaking with another man. He couldn't hear all of it due to the weariness the blows had cased him. "…most of h…ind could n…t survive thi…ow ca…e," the attacker's companion said. "Sheer will…termination. But…ll get it o…im," the attacker's voice was deep and eerie, and held an evil that could only belong to a madman. 

He could hear the other man leave and his attacker move toward him. The attacker crouched down in front of him and he could see that the man was old and wrinkled with time, but held a youth that made his eyes shine with the evil and madness he possessed, he also noted a distanced make on his forehead that looked familiar but he couldn't place it. 

"Hello, my name is Sebastian. I just thought you might like to know," Sebastian, the attacker, said, in an almost jokingly tone, yet still had the low, eerie voice. "All you have to do for me is answer one simple question and you my go," Sebastian said with an evil smile, as the man grew more confused. "What do you have to live for?" Sebastian asked in almost a whisper, as the man furrowed his brows and dropped his head in confusion. 

That was it? That's all he had to do and he could go? No, that couldn't be it, this had to be a trick. But most importantly,

what did he have to live for?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's the man? Where is he? What does Sebastian really what with him? Find out next time (or a few days).

Please R/R. I'd love to hear any suggestions or comments. And please no flames; they do nothing for my self-esteem.


	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Author's Note: I hope this chapter doesn't screw you up to much.

Just for any B5 fans I know I used a lot of stuff off the show. But what can I say, I just started to really watch it and have it fresh in my mind, so I used it. I hope this chapter doesn't screw you up to much.

Summary: When the away team beam down to the planet is it really what it appears to be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

Looks Can Be Deceiving

**A little over a week before**

__

Commander's personal log: Stardate 45932.1. Today the We'tic /Minbari invited Deanna, Beverly, Worf, Data, Geordie, and myself, to some sort of celebration. According to Data it's a national ceremony held around their world, something to do with giving thanks to the peace between the two tribes. I just hope it will be better than the last time Deanna and I were there. Anyway, we'll be beaming down at 1400 hours today. End personal log.

**1400 hours, on the planet**

The Away team landed just outside We'tic/ Minbari neutral city. We'tic/ Minbari is a beautiful planet; with clear blue crystal buildings and a soft powdery white blanket of snow that gave it a Christmassy feel.

"It's beautiful," Doctor Beverley Crusher gasped as she looked in awe at the city.

"It sure is," Chief Engineer Geordie La Forge said with a smile as he, too, stared in awe at the beautiful city.

After a short pause Commander William T. Riker said to the Away Team, Counselor Deanna Troi, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Worf, Chief Engineer Geordie La Forge, and Dr. Beverly Crusher, "Well, we certainly didn't come to gawk at the place. Come on," at that they started towards the city. 

Once they got there the We'tic Ambassador, Mulara, and the Minbari Ambassador, Delenn, greeted them. 

Ambassador Mulara was an elderly looking man, like most We'tic, when he was actually thirty-four in human years. He was average height and weight, but the clothing he wore, something that looked like a cross between a pilgrim's knickers and fluffy white shirt and a medieval costume, gave him a taller, plumper appearance. He also had a distinct mark on his forehead; Riker had noticed that it was common with We'tic males.

Ambassador Delenn, on the other hand, was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had emerald eyes and dark brownish hair. She wore pure white, loose fitting robes as apposed to the garments Mulara wore; on her belt there was, presumably, Minbari writing. She also had what looked like a bone on back of her head; Riker also noticed that that was only a trait Minbari women had.

"Ah, Commander, it's an honor to see you again! Counselor Troi, a pleasure as always!" Mulara exclaimed, clasping Riker's hand; he spoke in a fast, pleasant voice.

"And you Ambassador, both of you," Deanna said in her usual polite voice, with a pleasant smile. 

"And Ambassadors, this is Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Worf, Chief Engineer Geordie La Forge, and Dr. Crusher," Will said, nodding to each one in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" Ambassador Mulara exclaimed merrily, smiling to them all. 

"Yes a pleasure," Delenn said, bowing her head.

"Now we best get going, you must get ready for the celebration and you wouldn't want to miss anything!" Mulara said, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Is it just me or did he seem super……… giddy?" Geordie whispered to the away team, about Mulara, as they followed him to their accommodations.

"Get used to it, all We'tic are like that," Riker whispered back with a shrug. 

"And the Minbari?" Crusher asked, sounding curious.

"They're polite, but not much fun," Riker stated, a curious grin spread across his face.

As they neared the center of the city they could see how well decorated the city really was. Colorful streamers hung from the buildings, statues painted and lifelike filled the gaps between the buildings, banners hung, telling of the event, and in the dead center of the city, there was a light that not only lit the city, but made the normally blue crystals all sorts of colors, like purple, green, red, yellow, and orange, some even a rainbow. The away team just stared in awe at the brilliants and beauty of the sight.

After getting situated, Mulara and Delenn took them on a tour of the city. 

"So, Mulara, what exactly is this celebration about, anyway?" Geordie asked as the got back from the tour. 

"It's to show our appreciation for the peace between our tribes," he said, as he gestured to Delenn. "Also to give our final respects to those that died in wars between the two," Mulara said soberly. Geordie nodded his understanding.

"So, when do the festivities begin?" Riker asked, excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"At sunset and end sunrise tomorrow," Delenn stated. "You might want to get some rest before then. We will come back in three hours, that's just before the sun sets." At that, the two hurried along on their other duties before the ceremony begin. 

"Wheeph, sunset to sunrise. I don't know about you, but I'm getting some rest," Geordie stated. "See ya in a couple of hours," and he walked off to his room.

"I think I'll get some rest, too," Beverly said, following suit. She waved good-bye and walked off to her room.

"I will get some rest as well," Worf, who had been quiet most of the trip, said and walked to his room.

"I believe I will go and study those ruins Delenn showed us more closely," Data said, in his monotone voice, and after a nod of approval from Riker he was off as well.

"Well, aren't you going to get some rest?" Riker asked the only remaining person, Deanna.

"I was just going to ask the same thing," she said with a flirtatious smile. "But, no, I think I'm going to take a walk." 

She started to walk away when "Hey! Wait a second." Riker called out to Deanna's retreating form. When she turned toward him, he said, "Can I join you?"

She smiled and said, "Sure, why not. I could always use the company." Riker fell right into step with her before she was even able to finish her sentence. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, figure out who the man was yet? Well if not find out in the next few chapters. And no, I did not write a story about Riker's and Troi's pervious visit nor did they have an Ep with it, but I am considering writing it later.

Again, please R/R. I would love to hear anything you have to say.

Oh, yea and incase you hadn't noticed, I have this Chapter's summary at the top of the page.


	3. A Walk In The Park

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, my computer was being extremely annoying! But now it's up and running and you can read it and it's all good and you do realize I just feel like rambling on. :)

Summary: When slipping away from the celebration, Riker is abducted. Will the rest of the away team be able to find him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

A Walk in the Park

They had been walking around the city for almost an hour. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day, even with the snow (that wasn't even cold at all). They talked, mostly, about the ceremony, the We'tic, the Minbari, the last time they were there, the Enterprise, just life in general.

"So, what do you think of the ceremony?" Riker inquire as they passed by some alley.

Deanna shrugged and said, "I don't know. It sounds interesting. But I don't know about this whole sunset, sunrise thing."

"Yea, well, if it lasts that long, it's gotta be good," he said, with a smile that showed his cute dimples, making her laugh, and gave her a quick flirtatious nudge on the shoulder with his own.

She gave him her own flirtatious grin and cooed, "You never know." He grinned and they both laughed, then continued on their way.

The next hour went much the same way, before they decided to head back and get ready for the ceremony.

**An hour earlier**

Two shadowy men, dressed in black, hide in the shadows of an alley. One of the men pointed to another man passing by, joined by a woman. 

"Him," he said in a deep, eerie voice.

"Are you sure?" The second man asked, sounding very nervous. Actually he was trembling with fear about something, to be more precise.

"Positive. Now will you calm down," the first man hissed at the other. "Shut up, they're coming." 

"…what do you think of this ceremony?" The man could be heard to say as he passed by.

The woman shrugged and said, "I don't know. It sounds interesting."

When they were out of earshot, the first man said, "We strike tonight, during the ceremony."

**Hours later at the party**

At around one o'clock in the morning, the festivities were far from over. The away team was having a blast, well Geordie, Riker, Deanna, and Beverly anyway. Data didn't understand half the stuff and Worf instated he could not (and would not) dance, sing, or eat or drink the food and drinks. 

"This is definably better than last time." Riker practically shouted over the noise to Deanna.

"Sure is." She shouted back, both visibly enjoying the party.

Just then, Geordie walked over, wobbling a little, evidently having had too much to drink.

"Great… party, huh," he slurred, with a drunken smile.

"Geordie," Riker said, a grin ear-to-ear and trying not to laugh. 

"Hmmm," A drunken Geordie replied.

"You're drunk," Riker stated flatly, finally letting out his laughter, Deanna joining him. 

"I am not," Geordie declared, then he wobbled, almost fell. "OK, maybe a little," he slurred, getting a laugh from Riker and Deanna.

"Maybe you should go sit for a few minutes," Deanna suggested.

"Good idea," Geordie nodded, and went off in search of a chair.

Riker, shaking his head with laughter, turned to Deanna and asked, "I'm going out to get some fresh air, you wanna come with me?"

Deanna smiled and said, sarcastically, "Sure. You barged in a my walk, why shouldn't I on yours?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said, being just as sarcastic. Then he extended his arm for Deanna, in a very exaggerated way and said, "Shall we then?" trying to sound as proper as possible, Deanna only laughed at the gesture, and he lead the way out.

They had traveled a good part of the city in an hour and were heading back.

"It seems even more beautiful at night," she stated absentmindedly, about the city, Riker just nodded his agreement. 

Just then they heard a sound coming in from behind them. The two stopped and Riker moved toward the sound, gesturing to Deanna to stay were she was.

"Who's there?" Riker called, cautiously walking forward.

In an instant, Riker was grabbed and pulled into the darkness.

"Will!" Deanna shrieked, as she saw the scene play out in front of her.

She could her the sounds of a struggle. She got Worf and the rest of the away team on the COM link. She told them were she was and stood helplessly listening to the sounds of her Imzadi fight a losing battle.

When the away team got there, the sounds of the struggle had been over for ten minutes and Will Riker was nowhere to be found. 

"They must have been able to knock him out and transport him somewhere." Worf suggested as he, Data, and Geordie scanned the area. Beverly was attempting to comfort Deanna, by reassuring her that they would find him, but Deanna knew there was little chance of finding him now, it was up to Will and Will alone to get back. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who were those men? Where did they take Riker?

Well, if you don't I'm sure the next one or two chapter's will help you figure it out. Well I sure hope so any way, cause if they don't, well, that's just said.

Please R/R. I love hearing suggestions, comments, even complaints of any kind (except those criticizing my story for very small, stupid things).


	4. A New Discovery

Author's Note: And yes all of the information in here I did find, it's not made up.

Summary: As Sebastian questions the tortured man, it stirs up memories and feelings he buried long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

A New Discovery

"Well? What do you have to live for?" Sebastian asked again, impatiently. The man looked away not knowing what to say to that. "Well, maybe I can help. You know I have done my homework, " Sebastian paused as a sly grin grew over his face, "You don't believe me? Well, then. William T. Riker, Commander in Starfleet. XO of the Starship Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Starfleet serial number SC 231-427. Born in Valdez, Alaska, Earth on April 15, 2335. Your mother died when you were only two and your father walked out on you when you were fifteen. You graduated eighth in your class in 2357. By 2369 you had been decorated five times. Your first assignment was aboard the U.S.S. Pegasus as helm officer. Then promoted to lieutenant and stationed on Betazed, were you meet and became romantically involved with Deanna Troi, who now severs aboard the Enterprise as Counselor. You had two other postings before being assigned to Enterprise. When there you have been offered many positions as Captain yet never took them. Can I stop now?" Riker glared at him for a moment then just looked away.

"Hmm, now how about my question. How about family? Oh, yes that's right, your mother died before you ever really know her and your dad walked out on you, something you've held against him for years. Well, that answers that." Sebastian said very sarcastically. He was walking around, circling him, like a predator and his prey. "Or, how about your career? Hmm, Not much there either. I though the only thing you ever wanted was to be a Starship captain? Yet you've turned down ever offer that's come your way." He was right up in his face now. He smiled slyly and started to turn around, out of his face. "I guess it doesn't mean that much to you then, huh? Or," He turned slowly around to face, his grin growing with every second. "Is it Deanna keeping you there?" At the sound of Deanna's name, Riker whipped his head away, getting much angrier with him for bring Deanna into this. "Ah, Deanna. Touchy subject then? While we're on that subject," Sebastian got right up into his face and asked, "Is she what you have to live for?"

Riker looked him square in the eyes and thought about it for a second. Then he mumbled breathlessly, "Leave… Deanna… out of… this."

Sebastian smiled his evil smile and said, "Why are you protecting her? You're the one who said you wanted to make your career your priority even over her. You and she are just friends, you date other women, she dates other men. The love you once shared is gone, so why protect her?" Sebastian said with a jokingly but serious voice. It was obvious he was genuinely curious but enjoying him squirm. Riker just looked away, he knew he was right but he wouldn't and didn't want to admit it. 

"Well, that gets ride of that reason. Not for family, not for Starfleet, and not for love, hmm, well, there are still plenty to try." And with that, if possible, his grin widened and he left Riker to ponder what just occurred.

**A few hours later**

When Sebastian returned, Riker was laying in the corner sleeping. Riker had heard him come in but didn't show it, in some hope that he would go away. Sebastian walked in and took a seat in the middle of the room. "Come now, Commander, I know you're awake." He said in his usual voice he always had. Riker sighed, knowing he would not win this one. "Now, I do hope you remember our little conversation. Why don't we continue, hmm? Now let's see, we've already established that you don't have family or Starfleet or love to live for. Hmm, let me see, what else is there?" He put his finger up to his chin, in an over exaggerated way, and pretended to think. "Ah, yes. How about…" He leaned forward and said in a low voice. "Fear? Fear of death? No," He leaned back into the chair and shook his head. "No, you don't look like your afraid. Hmm, how about… happiness? No, there's too much disappointment in your life for that. How about… sadness? Or anger? Or disappointment? No, those are all reasons for suicide and you don't look suicidal." He said in a very intimating way, but Riker was use to that and if he wasn't already shook up, it wouldn't have bugged him much. Then Sebastian got up and walked over to him, crouched down and got face to face with him. A sly grin grew over his face and he said softly, "Or, do you believe you have a destiny? That because of that, the universe can't let you die? That no matter what happens to you, you will be fine because of that destiny?"

Riker thought about that. No, he never believed that exactly. He believed he had a purpose in life but not that way. But to be completely honest, he never really thought about it before. He looked up and glared at Sebastian. "No. None of those things." He stated without fault, in a defensive voice.

"Hmm, really" Sebastian said, clearly not believing him. He thought for a moment then said, "Well, then. What do you have to live for? Or do you not know?" Sebastian smiled that same evil smile, as Riker thought about it. No, he didn't know what he had to live for, he never even thought about it, but in no way would he ever admit that. "I see. Well, maybe I'll just leave you to think about that." And with those words Sebastian left, and Riker did just that, he thought about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does he have to live for? I really don't know. Well, I guess the next chapter's going to be pretty dull. (No I'm just kidding. I've got a fairly good idea.)

So, how was it? Good, bad, stupid? R/R I really want to know what you think.


	5. Life's Strangest Questions

Author's Note: I know this chapter is kind of short and weird, but it ties the last chapter with the next one. And I promise the next one is longer.

Summary: When Riker reaches his last straw, what will he do? And will he ever get out of there?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Life's Strangest Questions

Riker had been sitting there for hours, just thinking about everything that had happened. He thought of the Weti'c, the Minbari, the ceremony, his capture, Sebastian, Deanna, his family, Starfleet, destiny, and… and what he had to live for. He couldn't think of anything. 

Just as he was about to give up and go to sleep, the doors slid open and Riker knew it was Sebastian, with his lectures and stupid questions, coming without looking. He turned around and saw the bright, white light in the hall outside the door. But what really caught his eye was a sign on the wall. _Blok Cabora, _was written on it and before he could study it any further, the doors closed and Sebastian walked up to him.

"So, Commander, did you think about my question?" He asked with his same sickeningly playful voice. Riker just glared at him. "So, I take that as a yes. What did you come up with?" Again, Riker just glared at him. Sebastian was obviously getting very irritated, going at this for this long and not getting anywhere.

"I'll ask one more time, what do you have to live for?" Sebastian was clearly trying very hard to keep his cool, but losing it by the second. "Not family, not Starfleet, not love, not fear, not anger, not disappointment, not sadness, not joy, not destiny, so what is it? I want to know, Commander!" This time Sebastian got right into his face and was practically yelling at him, while talking a mile a minute.

Riker, on the other hand, was still perfectly calm and skeptically said, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, _Commander, _it's the only thing that's between you and there!" He screamed, making a gesture towards the door. "That's way!"

"Why should I trust you?" Riker said, again perfectly calm.

"Why shouldn't you!?! Besides you might as well tell me!" Sebastian's anger and frustration was higher than ever now.

Suddenly, a grin grew across his face and before Riker knew what was happening, Sebastian had punched him square in the face. When Riker felt the blow he instantly remembered how sore his body was, but put that aside for now. Now he was real mad with Sebastian. First capturing him, torturing him, then asking him the stupidest question, and _now_ punching him.

"FINE! You know what, Sebastian, I have nothing to live for! Nothing at all! Is that what you wanted to hear! I messed up my relationship with Deanna because of some stupid decision, my Starfleet career means almost nothing to me now, and my family's nothing to be proud of! Is that good enough for you!?!" Riker exploded at him, but all Sebastian could do was grin ever wider. 

Abruptly, his smile vanished and he looked a bit confused. "Then why try so hard to live? What's the point of living if you have none of those?" Sebastian asked with only true curiosity and sincerity in his voice.

Riker was a bit taken aback, but really thought about it before asking it. His tone softened as he said, "Because maybe, one day, my career might mean something more to me or maybe someday Deanna and I will get back together or maybe even someday I'll truly forgive my father and except my mom's death. I don't know, my life might get better, it might get worse. I don't know. And, I think, that's why we humans try so hard, because of the unknown facts and things in our lives. "

Sebastian still looked a little confused, but gave a nod of some understanding. He swiftly stood and walked out the door without another word. This time, it was Sebastian who had the thinking to do.

**A few hours later**

Riker was sitting and waiting. For what he didn't know, Sebastian to return, to be told to leave, to be tortured, to be killed, he didn't know. He heard the familiar hiss of the door and the white light shine into the room. Three men, dressed like Sebastian, all in black and with that same mark on their foreheads. Two men grabbed his arms and pulled him up, while the third man injected him with something. The room around him grew darker, if possible, and the men faded away as he was captured in the darkness. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are the men taking him? What did they inject him with? 

Sooooooo, how is it? Ya like so far? R/R I love hearing comments and ideas. 


	6. The Void

Author's Note: This may be the last Chapter of this story. But if you like it enough, I might be writing a squeal. 

Summary: What happens when Will wakes up in Sickbay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The Void

It was dark, he couldn't see anything. He was surrounded in black , a void. That's what he was in, a void. He didn't know how he got there, but he didn't care. The pain was gone, the trouble he was in was gone, it was… peaceful.

Then he could hear voices. He thought he recognized them, but he couldn't think of their names. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't quite hear and the words were distorted. "Will he be…," A female voice said, sounding very concerned and distraught. "If he wakes…e will b…," Another female voice was saying. It sounded very kind and gentle. "Doc…se inform….any chang…with him," A voice, this time male, said sounding commanding, yet sympathetic. He wondered whom they were talking about, but he didn't care, it wasn't him….

Or maybe it was him? What if it was? What was that they said about waking up? Wasn't he already up? Or was he dreaming this? And if it was, how could he wake up? Now he started to worry. He didn't know what to do. Then he heard the voices again and tried to listen to them. "…lk t…im in pri…," the first female voice asked. 

"Will, if you…ear me please…ke up," said the pleading woman, who was just out of the reach of his memory. He listened harder, determined to hear more. "Will, please wake up…ouldn't live with out…ou," again came her pleading voice. 

'Deanna'. Her name is Deanna. He could remember that. He didn't know why that was what was so profound in his memory but he knew her name and that was better than nothing. He tried to call her name, but he couldn't speak. His vocal cords weren't working with him. So, instead, he listened to her voice and tried to comply.

**Sickbay**

An hour or so later, Dr. Crusher entered Riker's room to see how he was doing. He was still in a coma and it didn't seem likely that he would be coming out of it. She had run tons of scans but she just couldn't determine the cause. After some doing she had managed to get Deanna out of here and to her quarters to get some rest.

She sat down next to Riker's bed and tried to think of something to say, when Riker's eyes started to flutter and his head was shaking back and forth. 

Crusher slapped her communicator and excitedly said into it, "Crusher to Picard." 

"Picard here. What is it Doctor?" Picard barked, sounding a little annoyed by the disturbance.

"You might want to come down here and see this. And bring Deanna with you." She said quickly, as she tried to revive Riker.

"I'm on my way." Picard said, already half way to the turbolift, half way knowing what it was.

Riker moaned as Crusher gently held his head still and turned it toward her. His eyes opened and he blinked trying to get his bearings. He looked at Crusher and she smiled sweetly at him.

Just then the door slid opened and in walked a very calm and certain looking Picard and a very ecstatic Troi. When she saw Riker awake, she immediately calmed down, smiled, and rushed over to him. When Riker saw her he smiled, too.

"How do you feel?" Crusher asked a sweetly as possible. 

He cleared his throat and breathlessly said, "Not… to bad. A… little sore but… I'll…survive." And he mustard a smile to prove it. Riker grunted as he tried to sit up. Deanna and Crusher quickly came to his rescue and helped him the rest of the way.

"That's good. You gave us quite a scare." Crusher said to him, scanning him about ten thousand times to make sure he was fine.

"You were in a coma for almost two days." Deanna said, evidently quite concerned but now relieved.

"You were found outside of town. Do you remember anything that happened, Number One?" Picard asked, getting right down to business.

Riker shook his head and thought hard. "The last thing I remember was," he bowed his head and laughed at the memory, "Was laughing at Gerodie as he wobbled of to find a seat because he was drunk. But after that, I… I can't remember anything. I'm sorry." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh, I'm evil!

This is all I have written so far, but if you really like it, review and say so. But if it stinks I won't. 

R/R to say if I should continue. I also still want comments on this Chap.


End file.
